A rigid, hinged-lid packet of cigarettes normally comprises an inner package enclosing a group of cigarettes; and a rigid outer container housing the inner package.
To better preserve the organoleptic characteristics of the cigarette tobacco, a sealed inner package has recently been proposed, which is formed by folding and heat-sealing a sheet of impermeable packing material. To permit withdrawal of the cigarettes, the sealed inner package has a cover flap normally covered by an ‘open-close’ type sealing panel. More specifically, the sealing panel is coated with non-dry, re-stick adhesive enabling it to be fixed repeatedly in a position sealing the inner package.
The rigid outer container normally comprises a hinged lid, which must be opened first for access to the sealing panel underneath, which must then be pulled up to withdraw a cigarette from the group inside the sealed inner package. In other words, withdrawing a cigarette from the group inside the sealed inner package involves two separate, successive opening operations (opening the rigid outer container lid, and opening the sealing panel on the sealed inner package) which must also be repeated in reverse order to close the packet of cigarettes after the cigarette is withdrawn.
Having to perform two separate, successive opening/closing operations obviously makes the packet of cigarettes awkward to use.
Patent Application US2012111746A1 describes a packet of cigarettes comprising a sealed package, which encloses a group of cigarettes and has a first cover flap defined by a cut through the sealed package and which is movable for access to the group of cigarettes; and a rigid container, which encloses the sealed package and has a second cover flap superimposed on and glued to the first cover flap of the sealed package, and which is movable with the first cover flap to allow access to the group of cigarettes. The packet of cigarettes described in Patent Application US2012111746A1, however, has several drawbacks, by requiring a fairly large amount of packing material, as well as unconventional folding of the blank from which the rigid container is formed, on account of the second cover flap forming part of the rigid container.